


Don't Let Him Slip Through Your Fingers

by 46captain46



Category: Naruto
Genre: And has eyes, Honestly it just hit me, Kisses, M/M, Sarada is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46captain46/pseuds/46captain46
Summary: This is just an idea that hit me yesterday. No real plot, I just love the thought of Sarada understanding the bond and strong feelings these two idiots share. 
"You should have told him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, seriously, I quite like this. I like the way it came out and it's somewhat vague but I hope you understand what I'm saying. Anyway, a huge thanks to my amazing friend Melanie for always supporting me.   
> Disclaimer: If I owned them the ending wouldn't have been the disgrace it was.  
> Now, off with the story! I hope you like it!

“You should have told him.” She is thirteen and she is already smarter than all the kids her age.

He pretends not to understand what she means but his heart throbs with her words. He just turns around and walks away, not answering and not looking her in the eyes.

He knows she would be able to tell.

He leaves again for two years on a mission.

“I hate you.” She is fifteen and her eyes spit fire. He thinks he probably deserves it but he doesn’t care much. Anyone else would have thought that she hated him because of his absence. He knows that it’s because of the absent smile on a certain blonde’s face.

He knows she isn’t expecting anything to come out of his mouth and she is proven right.

_I hate me too._

“You are an idiot.” She is sixteen and still has never smiled at him. But, to be fair, he hasn’t smiled at her either.

She still understands and her frown deepens every time she sees them together. She can see what everyone else refuses to acknowledge and glares at him. He doesn’t answer this time either. He continues talking about the different technics she has to learn and never shows how much he agrees.

When he returns from a mission in the worst condition he could be Naruto picks his up despite his weak protests and takes him to the hospital. Sakura is on a mission so she isn’t the one healing him. He thanks every God there is for that.

Naruto comes in his room as soon as the medic leaves and he just stares at him. Before he can say anything the blonde crushes their lips together. He is shaken and desperate and Sasuke responds with as much love as Naruto pours into the kiss. Tears stain his cheeks and he’s not sure if they’re his or Naruto’s. They break apart and his best friend gathers him in his arms whispering words of “don’t you dare leave me” and “I almost had a heart attack you idiot”.

The sentence that causes his eyes to widen though is “I love you.” And he hugs the blonde even more tightly as he whispers the words back.

When Naruto falls asleep besides him he stays awake a little longer to just look at his dobe.

He is running his fingers through the blonde’s hair when the door opens to reveal her.

“Sarada.” He says. She looks at them for a second before she smiles at him and goes to kiss his cheek.

“I love you.” She leaves and he smiles a little too as he kisses Naruto’s forehead and falls asleep to the sound of the other’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are most welcome and I love them very very much! 
> 
> Byeeee  
> ~46captain46


End file.
